


A bruise, a kiss

by witchyavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, No use of y/n, Other, a bruise, gender neutral reader, not edited, soft!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Injured Poe asks you to kiss it better
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 18





	A bruise, a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/638884722117853184/a-bruise-a-kiss

Poe woke with a thrumming pain in his head. He was on a cot on some ship, but he didn’t remember how he got there. He looked around to see you bustling around the room. The sight of you made him relax right away.

“What happened?”

In a flash you turned to him. He startled you, the blow he took was pretty rough and you had expected him to be out for a little longer. At least until you finished cleaning off his shirt. He had told you sometime before that he would like to wake up to something that smells fresh for once. You told him what had happened during the mission.

“And then you tried to get to us, but I guess in your hurry you didn’t see him. It was rather harsh, but it only bruised your cheek and temple. You should be fine with some more sleep.”

“I’m fine anyway. I don’t think it’s a concussion,” he tried to shrug it off and made amends to sit up. He wasn’t concerned about himself. He was busy being impressed with you and Chewie handling the mission on your own.

“Nu uh! Lie down!” you commanded. “There is no reason for you not to recover! For once at least. Chewie is flying, everything is fine. You’re going to take a time out!”

He liked when you got agitated, but that wasn’t the only reason he tried to get up again. He did feel fine aside from his aching bones and sore muscles, but he’d grown accustomed to that. You cursed at him for being so stubborn and went over to him in quick strides. There was no point arguing with him, so you just pushed him down and straddled his hips. You were met with a sound of disbelief, but no more resistance.

“You’re really going to sit on me to stop me from getting up?” Sometimes surprise was the best strategy. Soemtimes your body kind of pushes through the pain, ignoring it just enough to function. This is often the case if you don’t usually get the opportunity to rest. One more look at him confirmed your theory, he didn’t have the strength to fight you.

“If that’s what it takes...” After a second of studying his face you added, “I would do anything to make it go away.”

He could hear the concern and guilt in your voice. Although he wanted to reason that this was in no way your fault, and that it isn’t even that bad, he couldn’t. You wouldn’t hear it anyway. Instead he said something else, something amusing he would normally only think. He didn’t realize what he’d done until the words were out.

“You could kiss it better.”

Your eyes narrowed in playful suspicion, trying to see if he was messing with you, but it was obvious he wasn’t. As soon as he said it, he held his breath, worry crossing his face. At the realization of it your heart skipped a beat and your mind started running. Before he could overthink it – or worse, take it back – you leaned forward.

Gently, you touched his reddened cheekbone with your lips for a few seconds. Poe took in a shuddering breath and you pulled back a little bit. You paused for a moment. A whirl of warm emotions with a hint of surprise filled his eyes. He hadn’t expected you to do it, especially not with a caress so tender. But all the anxiety surrounding his feelings for you disappeared the moment you touched his skin. All the uncertainty if, and how strongly you reciprocated them was gone. 

You kissed him again. Lips ghosting over his sensitive temple. All that was left between you was affection and appreciation, desire and delight. Although it was merely a brush along the delicate side of his face, it stung a little. His eyelids shut at the contact. There was nothing in the galaxy he’d rather feel. You moved along his bruise, gingerly kissing the injury wherever you felt you hadn’t before. Watching him for a moment you couldn’t resist the urge to toy with his curls. Lightly, you brushed them off his forehead. He studied you again, the same expression in them as before, so soft and warm you wanted him to look at you forever.

“Better now?” you asked, voice hushed.

“Yeah,” he breathed back. You felt the need to kiss him again... properly this time. Poe could tell from the way your intense gaze fluttered to his lips. It was the same way he looked at you after all.

This time, he was the one to move. Pulling you in he pressed your lips together. He was less shy than you, but no less loving. His mouth moved deftly against yours, and you cursed him for taking your breath away with so innocent a kiss. A relieved sigh left Poe and he pulled you just a little closer. He had wanted this for so long, he was incredulous it was actually happening. Maybe he’d hit his head harder than he thought. But he could feel your warm back under his hands and you felt like the realest thing in the galaxy.

You gasped at his fingers touching your spine and your hips. Poe smiled at that, confident as he was, using the opportunity to slip his tongue in, moving it against yours. There was no telling how much time had passed when you removed your mouth from his. He chased after your lips when they left his. Just one more. A silent plea, a silent reply. You were smiling at him now. A small one, yet it made your eyes crinkle. He was certain he’d never seen anything so beautiful before. You didn’t dare to speak, afraid you’d break the spell that had befallen you. His thumb brushed your jaw and you opened your eyes. Suddenly there was nothing you wanted to say anymore. You changed your position, your limbs moving with each other until you were comfortable in his arms. With the stroke of your hand over his chest, your fingertips grazing along the chain on his skin, you told him to get some sleep. His heartbeat slowed, you could feel it where your hand came to rest, and you knew he’d drifted off. If only you had known this earlier... A bruise, a kiss and suddenly Poe listened.


End file.
